Misfits
by twilightrules17
Summary: Bella's friends from Phenixes, send her some videos. Alice see that they will be watching. what will the Cullens think when the see, Bella getting in to fights, answering back to the teachers, throwing a guy out of a window and lots more. rated M for violence, swearing, Emmett being Emmett and maybe some limes and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was hanging around at the Cullen. It's was sunny out so the couldn't go but they did try to convince me to go out and enjoy the weather, they gave up once Alice said I wasn't going to go.

So I was sitting on Edwards lap watching a movie with the rest of them, when the doorbell rang. Esme got up and went to answer the door, there was quite talking before the door was shut and Esme was back in the room with a big box.

"Bella, Charlie dropped this by, he said it's from your friends in Phoenix" Esme said, as she put the box on the table before going back to sit down next to Carlisle.

"Ok" I replied, trying to think of what they would send me.

Alice face went blank, meaning she was having a vision, she then disappeared before reappearing a few seconds later with a video player in her hands, she quickly plugged it in to the T.V.

"What are you doing Alice?" asked Emmett, with his head to one side.

"Well Bella's friends sent her videos from her time in Phoenix and I saw that we were going to watch them" Alice replied, as she open the box.

I felt scared because i didn't, know what type of videos my friends sent me.

Alice pulled out a video; and she put it in to the player.

**A very angry Bella came up on the screen.**

"Oh Bella looks pissed" Emmett said.

"Emmett don't swear in front of your little sister" Esme scolded.

"**I'm going to kill that fucking dick head," Bella shouted, before turning and walking up to a group of boys, who were laughing.**

"**Well look what we have here, it's one of the misfits." One of the boys said before laughing.**

**Bella smiled before punching the boy square in the face.**

"**Keep away from my friends you two face dick" Bella shouted before walking away.**

The Cullen all looked at me with shocked expression on the faces.

"Bella why did you punch that boy?" asked Edward when he got over the shock at what he just saw.

"His name was James and he picked one of my friends, so I punched him to make sure he got the message that you never pick on one of my friends." I answered with a shrugged.

Edward just laughed.

"I want to pick next!" Emmett shouted, as he started to look through the tapes looking for one to watch.

"What are your friends names Bella?" Esme asked.

"J, Mary, Jack, Jordan, Lulu, R and Rick" I answered.

"Got one" Emmett said.

"What it's called Emmett?" asked Jasper.

"The Misfits holiday horror." He replied, before putting it in the player.

* * *

**i know i have a story, that I'm going at the ****moment, but i was think about this for ages, so i had to write it down because it wouldn't go away.**

**it may take a long time for me to update, as i have college so you will have to wait, but it will be updated.**

**review.**


	2. Misfits holiday horror

**I don't own twilight.**

**sorry I forgot fix something, but I've done it now. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett pressed play.

**A tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes came on the screen.**

"**Hey ****J, Mary, Jack, Jordan, R and Rick have you seen B" asked the girl.**

"**Sorry Lulu, we haven't seen B," replied a short boy with black hair, green eyes. **

"**Thanks Jack." Lulu said as she walked over to a car.**

**A few minuets later Bella appeared on the screen, wearing a dark blue top, black shorts and sandals carrying a small suitcase.**

"**Hey guys are we ready to go?" Bella asked, as she put her bag into the back of the car. Everyone nodded their heads before the got into the car.**

Emmett pressed the pause button, missing the looks he was getting from the other Cullens, as he turned to me.

"I have a question," Emmett said.

"What's your question Emmett?" I asked.

"Who's who, because we know you, Lulu and Jack but who are the others?" Emmett replied.

"The EMO looking one is Mary, the one who looks like they are high is J, the one with the glasses and bright pick hair is R, the one who looks like a bad boy is Rick and the other girl with ginger hair is Jordan" I told him.

"Thanks"

Emmett hit play again.

"**We're ready," said Mary.**

"**Well let's go then"**

**Everyone got in the car.**

**The film cuts to a few hours later. Its night and everyone is standing around the car, which looks like it has stopped in a forest, looking at it.**

"**How did the run out of gas?" asked R, looking at Rick.**

"**How do I know?" replied Rick.**

"**Did you put gas in it?'"**

"**Yes. I put the fucking gas in it, you saw me remember."**

**R and Rick looked at each other. A wolf howl was heard, before a man appeared though the trees carrying an axe. **

All the Cullens were just looking at the screen, with looks of shock and worry.

**The man looked at the group before running towards them.**

"**RUN!" someone shouted. **

**Everyone started to run. **

**Bella tripped over, knocking into the others sending them all falling down a hill.**

"**Shit Bella, great time to trip over!" one of them shouted.**

"**Sorry" Bella said, as everyone got up.**

**Out of know where, the man with the axes came out of nowhere. **

"**I've got you now!" he shouted, ****as he ran forward.**

**Everyone screamed, as they turned around to escape. The man stopped, before he started to laugh soon they could hear other people laughing. When they looked around they saw the poplars come from behind, the trees holding cameras**,** laughing at them and pointing.**

The screen then went black.

"Did they just play a prank?" Emmett asked.

I nodded my head.

"But we got them, back for it" I say, as I smiled remembered the fun we had getting back at them.

"OH, I so want to see that!" Emmett said excitedly.

"You can watch, that one when it's your turn to choose" Rose said, as she went to pick out the next one.

* * *

**Tell me what you think**.

**What will Rose pick?**

**What should I do next?**

**Until next time. **


	3. Misfit catfight one

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

Rose picked out a tape, she read the label before she put it in the player.

"What is this one called?" Jasper ask.

"Misfit catfight number one" Rose replied, as she sat back down by Emmett.

**A very mad looking Mary come on to the screen.**

"**I'm going to kill the, two faces bitch," she shouts, before slamming her locker door shut as she turned around and walked away, people in the hallway quickly moving out of her way.**

**Bella just laughed and shook her head, as she followed her friend.**

"**Hey Bella. What's wrong with Mary?" Asked R, as she came up to Bella, pointing to Mary.**

"**Bitch face, pissed her off" Bella replied, who was still laughing.**

"**Which one?"**

"**The one who is a slut"**

"**They are all sluts B" **

"**True" **

"**So I will, ask again. What do she do?"**

"**She, told Marys parents about Sunday night" was all Bella said as she walked away.**

**The others just looked, with a look of horror before they quickly followed.**

**The video then cut to a new scene, which looked like a hockey class.**

**Mary, Bella, Lulu, R, Jordan and some fake looking blondes started, to have a go at each other.**

"**Well look it's the freak one, the dog, the weird girl, the dumb girl and the virgin swan" one of the blonde girls sneered. **

"**Hey freak, you still owe me" one another of the blonde girls said.**

"**Why don't you just, go fuck some guy's dick" Bella said, before she stuck her middle finger up.**

The Cullens looked shocked. That I had said and do something like that, they were going to get more shocks, as they watch more of the videos.

"**Shut it the virgin swan" the other blonde said.**

"**Wow. Can't you come up, with something better? Slut" Bella ask smiling.**

"**Err…umm…err" **

"**I didn't think you could. What with your brain, being the size of a pea."**

**Without a warning the blonde girl, pushed Bella to the ground before she started to hit her. So the other started to fight.**

"Sweet. Catfight!" Emmett shouted, as he watch the fight unfold.

**A big group had formed around the girls. Bella pulled out a hair extension form one of the girls, she then threw it to someone, before she went for the girl again.**

**The teacher pushed, their way through the people, before they started to pull the girls apart. Each one of the girl had blood all over then.**

**Bella was still fighting with one girl, the teacher pulled them apart at the wrong as Bella's fist met the teacher's jaw.**

**The video ended. **

"Y…you…hit…the…te…teacher" Emmett laughed.

Edward looked a little shocked.

Rose was smiling.

Alice was trying, not to laugh.

Esme had her hand, over her month.

Carlisle looked like Edward.

I was embarrassed.

Poor Jasper was feeling it all.

"What happened after, the fight?" Edward asked.

"We were all expelled, for two week" I replied.

The Cullens just nodded their heads.

"I'm picking next" Alice said, as she started to look though the tapes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**I'll tell you what they did to piss Mary off, on one of the chapters to come and what happened on Sunday night, and why she owns that girl.**

**Wh**a**t would you like next?**

**Until the next time.**


	4. Misfits school trip

**I don't own twilight**

**Sorry for not updated for so long, but I had family down so I couldn't update or write, but I will try to make up for it.**

* * *

"You picked first Alice" Rose said, as Alice went to pick.

"Oops. Sorry I guess I'm just excited" Alice apologized "Who would like, to pick next?"

"I will" Jasper said, as he went to looking in the box.

Jasper spent sometime looking, at the names on the tapes. After a while he smiled, before walked over to the player with a tape in his hand.

"What this one, called?" Esme asked.

"It's called School trip." relied Jasper, as he hit the play button.

Oh no. I remember this one, the school took us on a school trip, and all kind of hell happened.

**(Getting on to the Bus)**

"…**back seat, top floor."**

"**Right you lot top floor, right side, second row before the front." The teacher told Bella, R, Mary, J, Rick, Jordan, Jack and Lulu.**

"**Well this should be fun" R said, as she walked up the stairs, to where they be sitting.**

"**It is going to be fun," Mary said excitedly, as she took her seat.**

"**You know, you're the only person I know, who loves going to graveyards." Bella said laughing, as she sat down. **

"Your school, took you to a graveyard!" shouted Emmett.

I just nodded my head.

"Why does your, friend like graveyards?" Emmett asked.

"She like's things like that" I replied.

**The screen went black, before the words came up on the screen saying a long time later as it showed a graveyard.**

"**Graveyards have been around for many years," The teacher said "Now in your groups I want all to go around a look at the graves, then I want you come back here were you will tells about the grave that interested you the most."**

**Once the teacher finished talking, everyone went off in different directions. Bella, R, Mary, J, Rick, Jorden, Jack and Lulu went off together.**

"**So this is fun" Rick said, with a roll of his eyes.**

**The others just nodded theirs, expect Mary who was jumping up and down with excitement, in front of the group.**

"**This is so fun" Mary shouted, with a huge smile on her face.**

**All of a sudden Mary went backwards, falling in to a freshly dug grave. **

**Mary, Bella, R, J, Jorden, Jack and Lulu started laughing.**

**The scene then cut off. **

Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing.

The rest of the Cullens, were trying to hold in their laughter.

When Emmett had stopped laughing, Esme went to pick the next one.

* * *

**Well what do you think?  
Please review**

**Ideas wanted?**

**I would like some ideas on what I could have happen.  
****And I would like ideas on how the misfits could get back at the poplars for the prank that they pulled on them.**


End file.
